


狭隙之间

by CHAOS_Crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOS_Crystal/pseuds/CHAOS_Crystal
Summary: 原本是想开连载的一篇，但后来坑掉了，这是单独拿出来些的本来应该在连载里的车......前面几章请到LOFTER去看
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	狭隙之间

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是想开连载的一篇，但后来坑掉了，这是单独拿出来些的本来应该在连载里的车......前面几章请到LOFTER去看

“没想到你真的追到这里了，宇智波警官。不过，预料之中。”

男人是笑着的，宇智波佐助确信，即使在那张笑脸之上有狐面覆盖。周围极深的黑夜，最近的光源被男人占据，其余的灯光像星子一般散布在触碰不到的远处。男人像是一名主导者，在这场黑暗的盛宴中随心所欲，种种虚伪的表情全都被夜色盖去。宇智波佐助讨厌这种感觉，身不由己，且孤立无援。  
此时他与男人在天台这一方狭小的空间独处，耳边是呼啸的夜风，冷冽的刮的脸颊生疼。他刚刚和男人进行完一场你追我赶的追逐游戏，心脏在胸腔中跳的飞快，余汗还凝在发梢，带着未来得及散去的热度。男人看向他的目光像是野兽看着猎物，期间泛起些狐狸特有的狡黠，这让宇智波佐助不得不警惕起来，脚掌磨了磨地面随时准备躲开男人的致命一击。  
“你看起来很紧张，宇智波警官。放轻松，我又不会对你做什么。”  
伸手不打笑脸人，宇智波佐助却不领这个情。枪口对准了站在灯光下的男人，保险栓已经拉开，握枪的手很稳，任职多年的优秀警官先生动作娴熟的无可挑剔。  
似是无奈，男人耸耸肩。他早就知道眼前这人意志力有多强，从来不可能轻易动摇。  
是的，他早就知道。  
“狐狸尾巴已经被我抓住了，你现在还有必要继续戴着那种可笑的面具吗？不如坦诚点怎么样，漩涡鸣人？”  
如果春野樱在场的话她大概会震惊到发不出声，就在不久前她还和漩涡鸣人一起共事，在他受伤的时候强硬地把他拖去看医生。那个笑起来像太阳一般的金发男人，周身随时都有一种自带的特殊亲和力，如今却被宇智波佐助冷漠地指控为近期来各种杀人事件的幕后凶手。而男人没有否认，他只是把那层面具轻轻揭下来，露出藏匿了许久的笑容。  
金发蓝眼，熟悉的亲切面容，引导死亡的夜间主宰者。  
宇智波佐助嗤笑出声。  
“真是讽刺，漩涡鸣人。”  
男人轻笑着摇起手指，表示反对。  
“很有意思不是吗？于我而言这只是一场游戏，用甜美的语言诱惑想要堕落的人进入黑暗，而你则是意料之外的珍宝。我尝试过将你也染黑，最终却无济于事，不得不说，确实让我眼前一亮。这是许久都未尝过的乐趣了，宇智波警官。”  
恶魔变幻着唇形，吐出的话语藏着利刃却如蜜糖般甜蜜。他的笑容有着魅惑的魔力。

“这让我越来越想得到你了，佐助。”

第一发子弹不知道什么时候出了枪膛，声音和火药味被夜风吹散，却在一瞬间点燃了空气。漩涡鸣人脚下发力，瞬间蹬离了原地几米远。目标未中，宇智波佐助立刻进行重新瞄准，持枪的两条胳膊全部绷紧，精神也高度集中。眯起眼睛，他又连续射击了几发，没中。该死，目标移动速度太快根本没法精确瞄准。  
两人间的距离被极快的缩小，漩涡鸣人离开近处唯一的光源冲进黑暗，径直向着宇智波佐助的所在奔去。宇智波佐助暂时收了枪，反身想要拉开距离。漩涡鸣人看起来很习惯战斗，这样近的距离对他极为不利。  
漩涡鸣人却没有给他这个机会。他趁着宇智波佐助转身的空隙大手一捞，死死拽住对方胳膊，直把宇智波佐助拽的一个踉跄，重心和身体跟着往后倒。漩涡鸣人笑的得意，稳稳接住人后两只手在宇智波佐助胸前一横，把对方禁锢在自己制造出的狭小空间无法动弹。  
他凑近那段白皙的颈项去咬宇智波佐助的耳朵，对方在他怀中气急却无可奈何的表情令他心情愉悦，说话也不自觉带上了几分挑逗的味道。  
“第一枪就打偏了呢，是看在昔日共事的情面上对我下不去手么，佐助？”  
回应是一记后踢，漩涡鸣人轻巧躲过，顺手推了一把将人送出怀。宇智波佐助是只野猫，个性突出到容不得别人碰一下，漩涡鸣人却偏偏喜欢这种野劲，像是心口也被猫爪子挠到了，直发痒。他看着宇智波佐助重新把枪架好，身上已显出狼狈的模样却还是用那双勾人的眸子盯着自己，那里面有他最喜欢的坚韧和不屈。嘴唇有点发干，漩涡鸣人伸出舌头慢慢舔过，蓝眼睛因兴奋而微微眯起。他准备进行最后的捕猎了。  
“佐助，这次我可不会失误，要一口气抓住你了哦。”  
宣言一般，子弹应声出膛，漩涡鸣人却已经闪身到了眼前。黑色眼眸因惊诧而睁大，从中映出被云遮挡的月色和金发男人近在咫尺的面容。手枪被踢飞，脱出手后在空中旋转两圈，最终无力的落到地面，只发出一声冰冷的声响。  
云开，起先是一丝清冷的光在地上印出点点斑驳的印记，随后大片清晖洒落在天台上，明亮的要将夜色冲淡。宇智波佐助微张着嘴却发不出声音，仿佛真的被男人好看的过分的蓝眼睛所擒获，深陷进无底的漩涡中再脱不开身。  
腰身被男人搂住，男人的一条腿插在宇智波佐助分开着一前一后站立的两腿中间。这是个非常不舒服的姿势，甚至如果没有漩涡鸣人的手在腰后做支撑，他可能根本无法站住。

胜者一脸云淡风轻的笑容，玩味勾起的唇角中掩藏着将猎物拆吃入腹的种种想法。败者轻咬嘴唇，用永远不会屈服的目光维持最后的尊严。

“如你所愿，你抓住了我，要杀要剐都悉听尊便。”  
漩涡鸣人的手却在腰后不安分的滑动，带着暧昧的暗示。  
“我怎么会舍得杀你。”  
这像是一句喟叹，宇智波佐助不懂漩涡鸣人为什么会用上近乎是宠溺的语气，这让他产生一种两人其实是亲密情侣的错觉。后脖颈传来一阵突兀的疼痛，宇智波佐助无可避免的软了身子，瘫倒在漩涡鸣人怀里陷入黑暗。

※

于黑夜中行走的少年，有着澄澈如天空般的眼眸和环绕周身的光与热，像一颗陨落的星子，跌进冰冷黑暗的湖水中震起圈圈涟漪。他走的太深，追寻着缥缈无踪的唯一幻影，光与热渐渐被黑夜吞噬，他却无法回头。他早已忘记返回的路……

漩涡鸣人放松身体，将后背靠在椅背上，微微仰起头，轻揉眉心。  
屋内的灯光有些昏暗，从漩涡鸣人的角度可以看到躺在一旁床上的黑发警官，清秀的五官在这样的光影下显得更为立体，闭合的眼睫在脸颊上投下小片的扇形阴影。漩涡鸣人把书签夹到他正看到的一页，手指轻轻拈了拈纸页后合上书。他笑。  
“既然醒了又何必装睡？”  
黑色的眼睛霎时睁开，像把出鞘的刀，闪着寒光，将伪装的祥和宁静斩断。  
漩涡鸣人爱狠了这种眼神。  
“这是哪？”出口的声音有些沙哑，宇智波佐助尝试着动了动手臂——不知为何它们被束缚在头顶——听到的却是手铐碰撞床头的声音。  
“啊，对了。”漩涡鸣人在一旁好心提醒，笑着的语气却看不出几分真心，“不要挣扎比较好哦，毕竟手腕会被磨的很疼。顺带一说，那可是宇智波警官你随身携带的手铐，只可惜拷住的不是它本该拷的人。”  
宇智波佐助懒得理他，直接丢了个白眼过去。

“你早就知道我察觉到了你的异常。”肯定句。  
“没错。”答得很快。  
“即使如此你还是装作无辜待在我和我同事身边。戏弄警察很有意思？”  
“说实话，很有意思。不，或者更准确来说，看着佐助明明找到了蛛丝马迹却无法将我直接定罪是件非常有意思的事。”  
“你到底想要什么，漩涡鸣人？”  
突如其来的安静。空气似乎胶着在了一起，缓缓流动着几乎要将人的呼吸都停滞，有什么隐秘而无法宣泄出的情愫在时间的凝固中悄然发酵。一时间宇智波佐助差点以为男人会就这样保持着静默的姿势和时间一同停滞，直到他看见男人张嘴叹息出声，出口的话语像是温柔的呢喃。

“我想要你，佐助。”

“我的养父兼师父，自来也，佐助你曾经在我家里看到过他的照片。”  
漩涡鸣人把书放到一边，让右腿搭上左腿，尽量调整到一个舒适的坐姿。他的肩膀有些颓然的塌下去，看起来十分疲惫。他正试图打开一个有些古老的记忆匣子，拂去灰尘后匣子的表面依旧光鲜，当年亲手把这匣子关上时的失落与悲伤还历历在目。  
“他生前是一名警察，一个励志要做‘正义的伙伴’，无论何时都尽职尽责的过分的笨蛋。他对于大多数人都会表现出的冷漠感到愤怒，这点和你很像，佐助。”  
“然而他的结局却不怎么好。恪尽职守，英年早逝，直到最后一刻还坚守在岗位上——或许这就是他所期望的也说不定。对于当时的我来说，他是我精神和生活上的支柱，他的离世对我是一种近乎毁灭的打击。然而人们对于他的评论却不全是惋惜和怀念，我听到有人在说些幸灾乐祸的话，直到后来我才发现原来腐败早从警局内部就开始滋生了。”  
“那么我究竟是为了什么才失去我唯一的亲人？为了正义？这个说法显然过于搞笑。说到底，正义究竟算什么？难道佐助你的心里没有产生过这样的疑问吗？”  
灯光下黑发的警官垂下眼睛，抿紧了唇保持沉默。漩涡鸣人不介意这样的沉默，他原本也没打算能得到回答。  
“我想要弄清楚这个问题，所以不惜以身试险，亲自踏入黑暗。佐助你知道吗，犯罪会让人上瘾，就像毒品一样，我想我爱上了用言语唆使他人做出最渴望的事。不能说完全不后悔，可是我已经没法回头了。”

“直到我遇见了你。”

漩涡鸣人起身坐到床边，手指抚上宇智波佐助的脸颊，在细腻的皮肤上留恋。宇智波佐助生的很好看，皮肤像白瓷一样，五官匀称，唇红齿白。一双黑眸子清清冷冷，清尘脱俗，仿佛世间的种种纷扰都与他无关。漩涡鸣人俯下身凑的近了些，几乎贪恋一般紧紧盯着那双眼睛。  
“你在那片黑暗中显得如此耀眼。其他人在我看来都戴着一张虚假的面具，你却不是，你从来不会因为那些虚伪到令人发笑的理由而去遮掩自己。已经来不及了，佐助，除了在黑夜中紧紧拥抱住你我想不到别的做法。我无法忍受你不属于我。”

所有想说的未说的话全部隐没在唇齿间。漩涡鸣人的牙齿直接撞了过来，蛮横霸道，智波佐助因痛眯起眼，他能感觉到对方的舌头在牙关处蠢蠢欲动，来回反复的舔舐摩擦，直到突破防御长驱直入。  
“唔！……”  
一定有哪里不对。宇智波佐助从未想过漩涡鸣人所说的“属于我”会是如此危险而暧昧的举动。手铐和床头因挣动不断碰撞，宇智波佐助显然忘记了漩涡鸣人之前的忠告——现在的情况不容许他再冷静自持。在口腔里搅动的舌头像是侵略，粗暴的舌叶时不时扫过牙根，带起一阵敏感的颤栗。想要推开身上的人，手却被牢牢缚在头顶，就连稍稍偏开头也会立刻被掐住下巴扭回来，宇智波佐助简直要溺毙在这个无处可逃的深吻里。  
“唔……漩……！”  
大脑短暂的停了工，终于获得自由的宇智波佐助像落水时抓住浮木的人一样大口呼吸，连自己的衬衫什么时候被人解开都不知道。漩涡鸣人一口咬上宇智波佐助的喉结处，满意地看着对方向后仰起头，发出一声呜咽般的声音，嘴里松下力道改为轻轻的吮吸。  
对方的意图昭然若揭，再怎么迟钝也不可能不明白了。宇智波佐助想骂他疯子，漩涡鸣人却直接上了床，褪下他的裤子后用膝盖卡在他的双腿中间，动作利落，毫不拖泥带水。宇智波佐助气的发抖，抬腿想要踢他却被反握住脚踝。漩涡鸣人在他的大腿内侧落下一吻，挑起魅惑的蓝眼睛去看他。  
“别着急啊，宇智波警官。”  
“放开我，漩涡鸣人你这个疯子！”  
“随你怎么说都好。”耸耸肩，漩涡鸣人俯下身贴近锁骨处细细啃咬，顺着胸膛一路向下，渐渐遍布起斑驳的红痕。可能是直接与空气接触的缘故，宇智波佐助的皮肤有些苍白，乳珠微微瑟缩着。漩涡鸣人把其中一颗含进口中，近乎抚慰般细致服侍，引起宇智波佐助胸腔一阵剧烈的颤抖，发出几声急促的喘息。  
“哈、啊……住、住手……”  
漩涡鸣人笑了笑，舌尖卷住变硬的突起更加卖力的舔弄，再次被逼出喘息的宇智波佐助咬住了嘴唇，一张脸涨的通红。漩涡鸣人却不会这样轻易放过他。一只手强硬地掰开唇瓣，伸进去夹住柔软的舌头逗弄，另一只手向下握住宇智波佐助稍有抬头趋势的性器轻轻套弄。无法闭合的双唇中泻出更多甜美的声音，涎水顺着嘴角流下来濡湿了床单，宇智波佐助因为下身的刺激猛地扭动腰肢想要逃离，却被漩涡鸣人按定在床上无法动弹。  
宇智波佐助表现出来的远比漩涡鸣人的想像还要可爱的多，虽然可能不太合适，但漩涡鸣人非常想用“鲜美可口”来形容此时的宇智波佐助。床上的猎物根本没有反抗的余地，在漩涡鸣人娴熟的技巧下很快达到了高潮——有时漩涡鸣人会想也许他敬业的宇智波警官根本没有私生活。温热的浊液染湿了他的手，他放到嘴边舔去，低头去看他的猎物——宇智波佐助正喘的厉害，胸膛起起伏伏，黑眼睛难得失了神，显然他正处在一种恍惚的状态。  
然而主菜要从现在才开始品尝。恶魔微笑着，手滑到了私处，将一根手指送进了还处于闭合状态的小穴。  
宇智波佐助一声抽气，猛地咬住还在嘴里作乱的手指。  
“放松点，佐助。”漩涡鸣人啄了啄宇智波佐助的眼角，语气像是在诱哄一个孩子，然而下身的动作却与上身的温柔完全相反。他又送了一根手指进去，模仿着性器抽出插入，不时搔刮敏感的内壁。腰软成了一滩水，宇智波佐助急促地喘着气，感觉身体都快不是自己的了。  
私生活当真为一片空白的宇智波警官怎么会知道性爱竟然会是激烈到这种程度的事。  
体内到底探进了几根手指，宇智波佐助分不出神去想这个问题。想说话，上面的嘴却也被手指堵的严严实实，更何况他现在已经想不出任何去骂漩涡鸣人的话了——他所有的感官全都集中在下身那个令人羞耻的地方。  
肠道变得非常柔软，不断有透明的粘液从中自行分泌出来，漩涡鸣人估摸着差不多了，抽出手指，将宇智波佐助的一条腿抬上了自己的肩膀。临行刑前他特意弯下身贴到宇智波佐助耳朵边，轻舔两下后往里吹气，滚烫硬挺的性器抵住下身的穴口。  
“我要进去了哦，佐助。”他说，不等宇智波佐助反应过来，掐着他的腰将自己的东西一口气送了进去。  
宇智波佐助大张着嘴发不出声，差点要背过气去。  
身体被突然打开实在算不上什么舒服的体验，更何况漩涡鸣人的东西一次性进入到一个很深的程度。然而对于漩涡鸣人来说则像进入了天堂，宇智波佐助的内里热到像要融化，柔软到不可思议的媚肉包裹住他的性器，一寸一寸的细密服侍。嘴里的手指抽了出去，宇智波佐助这时却再管不住自己的声音，嗓子有些沙哑，连呻吟都破碎的连不成句。  
“唔…哈啊……出、出去……”  
漩涡鸣人从正面将他抱紧，下身稍作停留后开始缓缓抽动。宇智波佐助挣扎着想让他停下来，却被一记深顶顶到失声。撞击的频率越来越快，手铐在挣动中碰撞出“哗哗”的声音，漩涡鸣人这才想起宇智波佐助的手还被铐在床头。不过现在他的猎物已经完全失去了抵抗能力。  
被束缚多时的双手终于得到解放，宇智波佐助下意识抱紧了漩涡鸣人的后背，像是在无尽的欲海中抓住唯一的救命稻草。指甲在后背上留下一道道划痕，宇智波佐助承受不住地向后仰过头，又被漩涡鸣人掐着下巴吻住。自我意识越来越混沌，漩涡鸣人强硬地撞进他的灵魂，带着刻骨铭心的热度，像是要在上面刻下永久的印记。  
呼吸愈加灼热，两个人在逐渐积累的快感中一同攀上高峰。白浊自小穴顺着大腿根滴落到床单上，宇智波佐助失神地喘着气，心里模模糊糊地想不能再继续下去了，如果再继续这场荒唐的性爱，漩涡鸣人恐怕会在他的生命中留下一个永远无法磨灭的痕迹，甚至连心都要腾出一个位置让给他。  
这样绝对不行。  
他爬向床头，想要从漩涡鸣人身下逃离，漩涡鸣人却拽着他的脚踝把他拉回来，一个翻身，他从后面压住宇智波佐助。  
“不要……”  
仅有的一点抵抗也被镇压，漩涡鸣人掐着他的臀瓣抬高他的屁股，再一次将性器没入小穴。宇智波佐助紧紧攥住床单，所有能出口的声音只剩喘息和呻吟。  
完了，心里某处的声音在说，逃不掉了。  
“佐助，你可不能逃。”恶魔在低语，冲击着他的意识。  
“你知道我现在已经离不开你了。”  
“你只能属于我。”  
是这样吗……  
啊，那便如此吧。  
在无尽的黑暗中互相拥抱，用微弱的光亮照亮彼此似乎也是不错的选择。

※

第二天宇智波佐助醒来的时候不见漩涡鸣人的身影，床边的空位冰冷冷的，想必人已经走了很久。他的手铐就放在一边的床头柜上，一看到就能让他想起昨晚那段疯狂而耻辱的回忆。他愤愤地把手铐别回腰间——身为警察居然被自己的手铐铐住，何等耻辱。  
走出屋子后宇智波佐助才意识到这里是漩涡鸣人的家。早餐放在桌上，很简单的样式，曾经在他第一次来这里时漩涡鸣人为他做过，也是在那个时候他看到了自来也的照片，从此对漩涡鸣人留了个疑心。没想到如今那个疑心竟然成了真，还是以如此惨烈的方法。  
宇智波佐助坐到桌前，慢慢把切好的番茄一片片插进嘴里。然而等到他把所有番茄都吃完，当事人仍旧没有出现，只在桌子上留了个找得着的字条。  
——等我。  
言简意赅。宇智波佐助不屑地撇撇嘴。等他，等他做什么？等他回来亲手把他送进监狱吗？好像也不错。  
宇智波佐助把字条丢在一边，慢吞吞喝起牛奶。

然而当天他回到警局后却听到了漩涡鸣人辞职的消息。  
这件事来的太突然，事先也没有任何预兆，听说局长在收到辞职信时非常惊讶，一名优秀警官的离职或多或少都会让他感到惋惜，而且还是在警局中人称“小太阳”的漩涡鸣人。春野樱抱着文件从漩涡鸣人原来的办公桌前走过时偶尔会停下，望着空空如也的桌子长久地发呆。自那以后曾在多起杀人案后活跃的“狐面先生”再也没有出现过，原因不得而知，甚至连他的真实身份也成了解不开的谜题。  
然而宇智波佐助自然是知道的。从抓住那人的狐狸尾巴，再到揭穿身份正面与他抗争，全程参与下来的同时也是了解的最清晰的只有宇智波佐助，甚至那“万恶之源”在所有事情结束后给他留下了“等我”的字条，虽然现在他消失的一干二净，连毛都不剩。  
又或者他只是在戏弄自己，就像他之前的所作所为那样。宇智波佐助不知道究竟该对他抱有什么样的态度，也许他应该恨他，在改变了他的生命轨迹后却这样不负责任地消失了。  
然而日子还是慢慢地过去了。漩涡鸣人存在的时间和他不存在的时间似乎没什么区别。宇智波佐助想这大概是一种心理上的自我安慰。  
于是再一次见到他的时候一切显得那么意外，又带着些惊喜。当时宇智波佐助去了木叶市郊的墓园，那里安葬着他和漩涡鸣人相遇后第一起案件的死者。墓碑上积了些灰，宇智波佐助用没拿花束的手扫开一小片干净的地方，然后将花束小心地摆放好。他不清楚自己为什么会想要来到这个地方，只是在默默注视着死者生前的照片时陷入了一些陈旧的回忆。  
回忆中有人在叫着他的名字，一遍一遍，很烦，但却不讨厌。  
然后他再一次听到有人叫着他的名字。

“佐助？”

熟悉的声音，熟悉的语调，一瞬间宇智波佐助以为自己大概是幻听了。然而逆着光看过去，不远处来人的身影却如此真实，挂在唇角的笑容是他曾经无数次看到过的弧度。漩涡鸣人比消失之前看着多了几份沧桑，金发乱蓬蓬的，脸上的六道胎记似乎更深刻了些。他没有再穿着警服，而是穿了一件有些长的风衣，一条淡黄色的围巾围在脖子上，边缘的地方搭落下来。  
宇智波佐助眨眨眼，仿佛在确认眼前这人是不是下一秒就会在阳光中消失不见。  
漩涡鸣人露出些无奈的表情。  
“这么久没见，佐助你一点都不激动吗我说？”  
反射弧终于接上，宇智波佐助直起身，盯着他皱起了眉，出口的语气算不上愉悦。  
“我倒想问，这么久了狐面先生到底去了哪？”  
“只是回了趟老家去看看我师父，顺便处理了一些琐事。”  
漩涡鸣人像是早就准备好答案般的回答让宇智波佐助不悦，就好像对方知道自己一定会先问这个问题，显得自己似乎过分地关心对方。  
“还有，我已经不再是‘狐面先生’了，就不要再那么叫了。”漩涡鸣人纠正。  
宇智波佐助嗤笑一声，“难道犯罪分子打算改邪归正？”  
漩涡鸣人耸耸肩，对这个说法没有表示反对，“算是吧。比起用言语去诱惑他人，现在我对佐助更感兴趣，感兴趣到让我可以放弃去做这些事。而且这样对警察们不也算是好事吗？”  
宇智波佐助挑起嘴角，“想得倒美。”  
他走上前去拥抱住漩涡鸣人，漩涡鸣人本想回抱住他，动作做到一半却停了——一把枪正对准了他的腹部。  
漩涡鸣人佯作烦恼地叹息出声，“你这是做什么，佐助？”  
宇智波佐助拿枪抵紧了他的腹部，黑色的眸子里满是认真的严肃，“别以为这样就可以逃脱法律的制裁。”  
漩涡鸣人愣了愣，随后轻笑出声。他将那个僵在一半的动作进行下去，两只手紧紧抱住了宇智波佐助，连同他手里正对着自己的枪一起，用永远也不会放开的力道。  
“你会陪我吧？”  
“当然。”

【FIN】


End file.
